hm scarest story ever probalby?
by Famous Author Gil
Summary: worked very hardon this give me olny cosntrutive criticisms only or else. help me help u, t y and gobdless.


my name its franklin this.. is my scarystory 100$ true i promiss.

my name is frankiln i grew up in small town in heartland of america usa usa go. all my life i knew i was especial, my mom tell me it a lot 2.

hm now i am not bad-ass man who killall but if u chalenge i kick ur asses!. only use my hadns 2 but i can also shootguns becuz dad teach me howto he was army black op seal who spesialise in shotgun techs (technikes) he teach every1 how to use shotgun includin generels of army. dont dont piss me of! now i a not supermodel but i ahave date about 100 women in life. now i am not repairman but i can fix computer/door/toilet ..now i am only ypung man but i read all of books alowed n all aS in school on test,now my family not rich but also we live in mansion it haunted but dat story for another time eehhhhhhhh ;) hehe

hm one day... weird picture show up on copmuter moniter its so scary image scaryest thing i can thinkof right noiw its dead guy n his body so messed up ahhhh... 'wtf... WHO SEND THIS!" igo doenstares and push over bookshelf cuz im so mad...fuck... my mom yell at me but i dont care... u will pay cuz i think its my friend gary who send me this now i wil find out. FRAKNLIN MY MOM YELL bt i ignore fukk her she not my real mom neway ,bitch.

i go oustide i am conceal carry 4 gage shootgun in ym lether trencoat n 14' cold steel hunt knife in strap i tie up my dredlocks undermy fedora ,i lookin mirrer b4 i go hmmwho that o it me lol .. beutiful

okso i go outside rite...it fullmoon out n i hear doghowl actualyi t a wolf tho i think cuz i can tell dontask how i just kNOW. alsoa wolf atack me jsutnow i stab it n useall pieces becuz mydad teachme that he part nadive america indian hmmmoh ho ho whoa ho oh oh whoa ho i say n i move on...

Act 2 (a path of detsiny n fate ! .)

ok im walki nalong i listen 2 mp3 player ofcourse it disturbed best band probebly ever u kno wat im talkin about. im lokin 4 my friend n i go hm wow how i end up here lol i laugh out loud n i go wow

i start 2 notice dats when i felt ... it its astrange feleing behind. i turn around so fast i whiped around n DATS WHEN I SE E him its evil guy aaaaahhhh.. shit. omg he has bigass smiel on his face wtf y he so hapy that is scary? becuz i dont udnerstand y he smile cz u should b scared maybecu ztthis is just so damn weird, fuckin scary tho cuz hes smilin n his smile is evil buthe keep smilin lol wtf stop ,wtf

it must be my friend or maybe just hooligan park vandel drug abuse? i say outloud!: hey gary stop fuck around garrryyyy dstop it gary stop GARY HEY gary stop plz gary for real this time tho stop its not joke i will kill. gary... fuck! hejust stand there it look very evil tho shitgary ...wat happened...2 u maybe u became mosnter afterall also did u send me scary pic.

hm,weird i notice a barel infront of me i open it up OHHHH NO

there isn othin inside its empy nothin there WAIT then inside it i find gary body n now it has removed all ograns n blood also he is dead! ..omg i say so loudly i scare neighbours who tell me shutup but i shoot thru window n theydie lol.

i thinkmosnter haved kill a gary tho cuz dont ask me how i just know ok. grr... hmonly i can stop becuz noone else would believe? neway so i go home n eat diner i say ty mom n go back out, ok

ooo aaa the humanety of allthis bulshit ...god how come this hapen ...gary... gary No i will avenge.

ok i donet know how...i know this hard 2 beleve but its ok...i know where mosnter is, in MY heart. he go 2... FUCKIN FOREST

ok i go 2 forest i drive my dasd old car god wat a peace of shit it break down but i fix it this hapen about 3 time but i spair u detales lold. ok i go 2 forest i drive up i get out of car i park it also tho wen i walk 5 feet it xplode i go ...wow fuck

hmmm it seem very weird to me! it maybe it concievably maybe possibly potentially have a little bit of wut u imagin creepy facial features... everywhere! but weirddest part is how... he is so creepy! fuck, omg wat is he!

i hear loud voice now (hahahaaaaa.

it is monster hmm ohhhhh fuck off u monster i said a lot (speak 2 him loudly.)

i shot shootgun n hit HIM but KIND OF MiSSED FUCK i scream hm shit where he go he disapear somehow hmmmmmmmmmm

hhahahaha he goes at me i go what isit he says hehe i have been folow u does it make u nervos i say lol stupid u see my dick in the shower? he go gGRRR FUCK U n jump at me, shit! i pullout i whiped out my shotgun but he 2 fast n hit my gun out the window. i pull out my knife he jumpat me agane n knock out my hand again, shit. he jump at me again but jum pout of the way he keep jumpi nbut i jump 2, kinda of like wowcool

hmo shit i remebmer wat my dad tell me tho i focas n i slow my hearbeart n i go hhhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh slowbreath i reach down i touch my tippytoes i turn my hip about 5 time each way i say thank u 2 my dad who is dead but also i know he is sayin ur welcome now avenge grary!n also ur mom is a cunt, lol lol i go i know dad.

by a time i finish slowin my heartbead i look around i look n OH GODDDDDD he right behinD. i spin arond but he behind me again i spin around again nooo he right behind GRRRRR i yeled fuck u monster but he go heheheh look at me i am smiling fuck! i said its so creepy stop i am sreally scared tho stop itsnot funy but sudenly i see image of scaryest thing probly ne1 u couldever imagine ne1 outthere u have neber so scared ever problyits a scaryface his eyeball hangout n his tongue have cut n hisface is blown off fck man ,real scary i go wow this is so gay..

neway.. but then i get rly mad like super angry i go wow im so mad n i could tellsomehow monster knew i was mad cuz he tsop laughin i yell realy loud tho n i go aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHH i punchedit a lot i until it died. and i spit, on his facethat for gARY OMTHERFUCKRER! neway

i go home but i notice somthign is wrong hmmmmmm i turnn onto tv n kids cartoon is on i go lol gayy cuz im mature adult so neway i go wwow that gay but iwatch it neway w/e idc tbh. im watch it cartoon its dora explore n she..but ...somethin wrong she...she look tv it almost posibly potentaly concevably almostlike she is...evil mosnter? very big scary smile it not like human...wow... i go lolmuts be my igamination im very creatorive.

neway i go watch it more a lot but i notic esomething is wrong i can see that in background a dead guy! wtf? why thats there, i ask. but then all of sudden i notice another strange titbid...dora she is... actualy a monsteri think. wow i go wtf. maybe i have going crazy .. hmm neway i go 2 bed its late now nd i am goign 2 sleep alots so tired fro mavenge gary garrrry o gary my bets friendddd (u will Rip in my memorys..gAry)

ok well i go to bed n but my moms in hallway i go wtf move lardass she go FUKK U IT AISNT OVER FUCK ITS MONSTER INSTEAD OF MOM ! FUCK i leaved my weapons at forest insted of take w/ me cuz they slowme down nd i almost bleedout so...wfuck the end?

Copyright disturbedfan2011


End file.
